bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:VeggieTales Screams/@comment-35987466-20180812015011
ListEdit *In Where's God When I'm S-Scared?, in the first segment "Tales From the Crisper", Junior screams when Bob and Larry appear from the ceiling. He later screams again when Frankencelery appears from the ceiling as well. In the second segment "Daniel and the Lion's Den", Daniel (Larry) screams as The Wisemen (Scallions #1, #2, and #3) threw him into the lion's den, although he was screaming the words "phone call". *In God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!, Larry and Bob scream when they are about to hit the rock. *In Are You My Neighbor?, in the second segment "The Gourds Must Be Crazy", after the timer runs out before Jimmy and Jerry Gourd hit the window of the ship, Bob screams "INCOMING!!!!" before he, Larry,Scooter and Junior run to their hiding places. *In Dave and the Giant Pickle, Jimmy, Jerry, Tom, and Pa Grape scream because the Philistines are attacking. *In The Toy That Saved Christmas, Mr. (Wally P.) Nezzer screams when he hits the fence that blocks the way to Puggslyville because the bridge is out. Later, Buzz-Saw Louie screams he speeds up the Penguin's sled. *In Very Silly Songs!, when Larry is hitting his head on the cupboards while jumping on the trampoline and also gets sent flying in the air by the spewing water after wrenching the kitchen sink fixture, he screams to Bob for help. *In Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!, Scooter screams as the Fib crushed his police car. Later, Alfred (Archibald Asparagus) screams when he accidentally unplugs the computer while trying to tell Larry-Boy who can really stop the Fib. *In Josh and the Big Wall!, Joshua (Larry) and the Israelites scream in order for the walls of Jericho to fall down. *In Madame Blueberry, a Stuff-Mart employee (Jean-Claude) screams as he takes the plunge into the water after Madame Blueberry's house tips over. *In The End of Silliness?, Larry screams a Big "NO!" as Archibald was about to play His Cheeseburger. *In Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed, Alfred screams as he sees the Mother Weed. *In King George and the Ducky, a pea (Jean Claude) screams before a pie hits him in the face. (NOTE: The same footage was later reused, but mirrored.) *In Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen, the Peaoni Brothers (The French Peas) were screaming when they're being sent to the Island of Perpetual Tickling. The same thing later happens to Haman (Mr. Lunt) when he is being sent there. *In Lyle the Kindly Viking, the Vikings were screaming when they see a wave hit their boat. Later, a pea monk screams after when Pa Grape accidentally throws him in the water. *Heroes of the Bible! **In "Daniel and the Lion's Den", Daniel (Larry) screams as The Wisemen (Scallions #1, #2, and #3) threw him into the lion's den, although he was screaming the words "phone call". **In Dave and the Giant Pickle, Jimmy, Jerry, Tom, and Pa Grape scream because the Philistines are attacking. **In Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen, the Peaoni Brothers (The French Peas) were screaming when they're being sent to the Island of Perpetual Tickling. The same thing later happens to Haman (Mr. Lunt) when he is being sent there. **In Josh and the Big Wall!, Joshua (Larry) and the Israelites scream in order for the walls of Jericho to fall down. **In The Ballad of Little Joe, Little Joe screams as his brothers push him into the abandoned mineshaft. Later, the Baker, Blacksmith, and the Mayor scream. (Their screams were so loud, that it stared a dodgeball avalanche. **In Moe and the Big Exit, the three zucchinis, Mr. Lunt and Mr. Nezzer are screaming when the snow melts. *In Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie, the veggie kids scream when the van is out of control. Later, the Pirates scream when they are being chased by the outboard motor. Later, Khalil screams as he gets shot out of a cannon after the Pirates were trying to fire a bowling ball to the whale. *In The Star of Christmas, Cavis (Bob) and Millward (Larry) scream when they fall out of a window and land in a cart while stealing the "Star of Christmas". *In The Ballad of Little Joe, Little Joe screams as his brothers push him into the abandoned mineshaft. Later, the Baker, Blacksmith, and the Mayor scream. (Their screams were so loud, that it stared a dodgeball avalanche. *In An Easter Carol, Mr. Nezzer and Cavis (Bob) scream when the factory starts to explode. Then they scream again, and they bumped in every neighborhood, and then a third time, they released the sails, and the cart stops. *In Sumo of the Opera, Apollo Gourd and The Italian Scallion (Larry) scream in slow motion. *In Duke and the Great Pie War, Otis (Mr. Lunt) and Duke (Larry) scream as they joust each other. *In Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush, Minnesota Cuke screams when the giant snowman head rolls after him. *In Lord of the Beans, Jimmy Gourd, Junior Asparagus, Jerry Gourd, Pa Grape, Mr. Nezzer and Larry the Cucumber scream when they fall off a snowy mountain. *In Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler, in "The Asparagus of LaMancha", Don Quixote (Archibald Asparagus) screams as he attacks The Food Factory. *In LarryBoy and the Bad Apple, Larry-Boy screams when he bumps into Apply, and Apply's Funhouse 2. *In Gideon: Tuba Warrior, all the warriors are screaming when they're under attack. *In Moe and the Big Exit, the three zucchinis, Mr. Lunt and Mr. Nezzer are screaming when the snow melts. *God Made You Special **In Dave and the Giant Pickle, Jimmy, Jerry, Tom, and Pa Grape scream because the Philistines are attacking. **In "The Gourds Must Be Crazy", after the timer runs out before Jimmy and Jerry Gourd hit the window of the ship, Bob screams "INCOMING!!!!" before he, Larry, Scooter and Junior run to their hiding places. *In The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's, Junior Asparagus, Larry the Cucumber and Mr. Lunt scream when they see Pa Grape as the hungry lion. *In The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything, the Pirates scream when they see a giant robotic sea serpent. *In Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue, in the story, Bob and Larry scream wildly when they first spot Little Jimmy. Later, in the Silly Song "The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo", Archibald Asparagus screams a big "NO!" when The French Peas need a potty break. *In Abe and the Amazing Promise, Bob screams in "Blunders in Boo-Boo Ville" as Larry accidentally makes him start riding too fast on his flying machine. *In Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella, Petunia Rhubarb screams when she slides off the stairs in Mexico. In the Silly Song, Larry also screams a Big "NO!" at one point when Jimmy and Mr. Lunt tell him he must need a sippy cup. *Silly Little Thing Called Love **In Duke and the Great Pie War, Otis (Mr. Lunt) and Duke (Larry) scream as they joust each other. **In Madame Blueberry, a Stuff-Mart employee (Jean-Claude) screams as he takes the plunge into the water after Madame Blueberry's house tips over. *In Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't, Junior Asparagus, Khalil, The 3 Cucumber Brothers and Larry the Cucumber scream when the whale spits them out. *In Sweetpea Beauty, Prince Larry the Cucumber screams when he rescues Sweetpea Beauty (Petunia Rhubarb). *In It's a Meaningful Life, Stewart (Larry the Cucumber) screams when boxes of trains fell and knocked over. *Happy Together! **In Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen, the Peaoni Brothers (The French Peas) were screaming when they're being sent to the Island of Perpetual Tickling. The same thing later happens to Haman (Mr. Lunt) when he is being sent there. *In Twas The Night Before Easter, all the VeggieTales characters dressed in Easter clothes are screaming when Mr. Lunt is about to play dead. *In Princess and the Popstar, Laura Carrot is screaming when Vanna Banana took off her sunglasses. *Larry Learns to Listen **In Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't, Junior Asparagus, Khalil, The 3 Cucumber Brothers and Larry the Cucumber scream when the whale spits them out. **In Josh and the Big Wall!, Joshua (Larry) and the Israelites scream in order for the walls of Jericho to fall down. *Bob Lends a Helping Hand **In Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue, in the story, Bob and Larry scream wildly when they first spot Little Jimmy. **In Lyle the Kindly Viking, the Vikings were screaming when they see a wave hit their boat. Later, a pea monk screams after when Pa Grape accidentally throws him in the water. *God Loves You Very Much **In The Ballad of Little Joe, Little Joe screams as his brothers push him into the abandoned mineshaft. Later, the Baker, Blacksmith, and the Mayor scream. (Their screams were so loud, that it stared a dodgeball avalanche. **In Gideon: Tuba Warrior, all the warriors are screaming when they're under attack. *In Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men, Larry and Mr. Nezzer scream when the rope snaps. *Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too! **In Dave and the Giant Pickle, Jimmy, Jerry, Tom, and Pa Grape scream because the Philistines are attacking. **In Lyle the Kindly Viking, the Vikings were screaming when they see a wave hit their boat. Later, a pea monk screams after when Pa Grape accidentally throws him in the water. **In Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't, Junior Asparagus, Khalil, The 3 Cucumber Brothers and Larry the Cucumber scream when the whale spits them out. *In The League of Incredible Vegetables, Thingamabob (Bob the Tomato) and Vogue (Petunia Rhubarb) are screaming as snowballs hit their faces. Vogue (Petunia Rhubarb) also screams when she finds her hair messed up. *Lettuce Love One Another! **In King George and the Ducky, a pea (Jean Claude) screams before a pie hits him in the face. (NOTE: The same footage was later reused, but mirrored.) **In Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue, in the story, Bob and Larry scream wildly when they first spot Little Jimmy. *In The Little House That Stood, Bob the Tomato screams as the sheep ram the wall. *In Sorry, We're Closed Today, Junior, Laura, Archibald, Ichabeezer, Jean-Claude, Phillipe, Mr. Lunt, Jimmy, Madame Blueberry, and Jerry are screaming when they got locked inside the store at night. *In World of Whiners, Laura the Carrot was screaming in horror from the veggie zombies.